


Ever After High But Better

by 27plasticonions



Category: EAH, Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Frogs, trans rights hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27plasticonions/pseuds/27plasticonions
Summary: Ever After High but what if it’s actually good and they’re all lesbians. This is a fix-it fic written by two friends for fun, note this has almost nothing to do with canon, some characters are genderbent, some are different age than in canon and some are completely different people. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty/Apple White, Briar Beauty/Cedar Wood, Bunny Blanc/Alistair Wonderland, Daring Charming/Apple White, Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/C.A. Cupid, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Madeline “Maddie” Hatter/Brooke Page, Rosabella Beauty/Cerise Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ever After High But Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a link to our tumblr blog for this fix-it fanfic if you'd like to see some bonus content<3: https://eahfixitfic.tumblr.com

Once upon a time, there was a school for- no, no that introduction is way too basic. Welcome to Ever After High… a school for- no. No, no, no. Maybe let’s start with something else. Sorry for being so indecisive, it’s my first day as a narrator. I’m Brooke, by the way. No, I shouldn’t do this in first person. I’m happy Mom can’t see me, she’d be disappointed, my first day of work and I’m already a mess. I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting, please don’t leave.  
How do I even sigh in a written text? I don’t really have a physical form nor a verbal voice. Can I just write a sigh here?  
Please pretend I sighed here.  
Once upon a time, far far away, there was a school for the legacies of heroes and heroines of your favorite fairy tales and myths. You see, if you want to keep a story alive you need complex characters, but characters are only people; they need to retire at some point. And so, every fairy and every prince, every witch, mermaid and even shop owner, needs to have a legacy.  
The most obvious choice for your legacy would be a first born, unless you decide to give it up, for gold or other tool in the hands of the capitalists.  
The most obvious choice for your legacy would be Apple White. Loved, gentle, beautiful like her mother Snow White, charismatic like her father, Prince Charming. I forgot which one, did you know there are three different families under the name Charming just in the nearest three kingdoms? Lots of damsels in distress around here, I guess.  
Not all legacies are biological though. Let’s take Briar Beauty for example. Great granddaughter of Aurora’s childhood friend. Briar is also Apple’s first childhood friend. Apple’s closest friend ever, now standing alone in the rain waiting, all alone.  
Once upon a time, there was a girl who was supposed to sleep for a hundred years. Once upon a time there was a girl who wanted to have her happy ever after with her own prince Charming. Once upon a time there was a girl who was left by the same person a hundred times. Once upon a time there was a girl who left her friend for her Prince Charming. Once upon a time there was Briar.  
Briar took out her phone and called for the hundredth time that night. For the hundredth time no one answered. She wondered if that was what sleeping for so long was going to be like. Dead silence as she waits. Alone.  
Meanwhile there were Apples being dated, couples being watched. Meanwhile there were silent voices of guilt being ignored by Apples who were being dated in fancy restaurants near boarding schools. But with all that stuff going on, there was nothing where Briar was. Near the same boarding school near the fancy restaurant Apples were being dated, there were Briars starting to cry.  
All of a sudden she wasn’t in silence. Not only her sobs seemed to get louder, raindrops falling harder on asphalt, birds creaking like omens, but her phone started to play a dance jingle. Buzzing in her bag didn’t stop after a few seconds. Briar was no longer in silence.  
“Hello?” Briar picked up without even checking the caller ID. A simple melody was laughing deep inside her heart. Apple didn’t leave her after all.  
The melody stopped as Briar heard the words on the other end of the phone. It started hissing, like never before and all of sudden instead of giggles, heart moaned, wailed and screamed.  
“Why couldn’t Daring just kiss you?” Briar opened the door to Apple’s hospital room. She had got an allergic reaction, the doctors informed Briar. Of course she did, she trusts Daring with her life, but Daring couldn’t remember her birthday. Not because he didn’t want to but because he was tragically, adorably, an idiot.  
“Why couldn’t Daring just kiss you?” Briar repeated herself when she was met with no response.  
Apple smiled while closing her eyes lightly.  
“Because our first kiss is supposed to be special.”  
Briar sat down and tried to silence all the screaming and crying her brain decided to do right now when she was trying to at least pretend to be a supportive friend.  
“Why couldn’t it be this kiss? In your story you’re unconscious, dying from a poisoned apple, this was the same.” The cries were audible now, you could spot them even without listening too hard. The way she ended words wasn’t how a happy, or even bland, bored person talked.  
“Oh Briar, Briar, Briar.” Apple whispered. “I haven’t signed the Legacy Book yet, Briar. Would you like to fall asleep before committing to your tale?”  
Briar had not answered, not wanting to make the symphony of moaning crows out. The sky over Apple would never be blue again, covered in stark, black feathers.  
“Thank the fairy godmother you answered the hospital's call. Daring fainted.”  
Apple opened her eyes and studied Briar’s face.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Briar shook her head. A silent sign for nothing much.  
“I’m glad you’re my emergency number.”  
And that was the moment when the crows escaped.


End file.
